


Sokka Didn’t Ask For Forest Spirit Friends (Especially Angry Fire Starting Ones)

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cause Spirits don’t play by human rules, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Morality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Zuko is a spirit, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: It’s a sad thing that the angry spirit doesn’t even reach Sokka's top ten in weird experiences.In which Sokka is just minding his own business but Zuko really wants him to stop messing around in his forest.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Inspired [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486505
Comments: 59
Kudos: 945
Collections: A:tla, AtLA <25k fics to read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).

> Prompt from this [Generator](https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) : I'm a gentle fragile forest creature so don't ever yell at me you fucking fuck or I'll eat you
> 
> Also; this is gifted to MuffinLance who has rekicked my A:TLA phase and my love of Zuko 👀 if you haven't read their works you should definitely give 'em a shot!

You know, it really says something about how Sokka’s life as been going recently that the half transparent form of a teenage boy with a _giant scar_ on his face telling him to leave the forest doesn’t bother him one bit. Just another of Aang’s weird spirit problems. Though, why he’s talking to _him_ and not _Aang_ is a question that he gets the feeling will be a very headache inducing lecture. The guy looks the type to complain a lot, and Sokka would know because that’s _his_ thing thank you very much creepy spirit thing, and given the fact the last time Sokka picked a fight with a spirit he ended up in the spirit realm, better to just ignore him until Aang gets here.

  
Unfortunately, spirit guy didn’t get the memo. Or just hates being ignored. Sokka wouldn’t know cause he reiterates, spirits are _Aang’s_ specialty.

  
“Stop walking there! How is anything supposed to grow right when you keep carelessly keep stomping all over the baby plants?” angry spirit dude hissed as he ran a hand over the burnt bark of a tree.

  
Sokka didn’t see how _anything_ could grow here right now, given the fire was so recent that Sokka could still smell the _smoke_, still see the embers sparking along some of the older trees. Whatever or _who_ever started this fire, it didn’t happen that long ago. Sokka would bet good money he doesn’t have that the fire itself had only gone out hours before they got there.

  
“Man what baby plants? Look around you! Everything is still on fire. Any _baby plants_ would be on fire, and I’d be doing them a favor by putting them out,” Sokka argued back.

  
Sokka figures he might want to learn his name, since apparently ignoring him is out of the question and he gets the feeling that should he call the guy **angry fire starting spirit** he would try burning _Sokka_, it’s best to at least try to be courteous. Which... He’ll start later because listening to him rave and rage was making his ears bleed, honestly the way the guys acting you would think Sokka started the fire!

  
“The acorns are still here! The seeds too! Everything that could bring new life but _won’t_ because you’re carelessly grinding them to dust!” angry spirit spit at him.

  
Which, honestly? Seeds yeah he could see, but grinding acorns just by stepping on them? In _these_ shoes? If anything that would hurt _Sokka_ not the acorns! 

  
“Do you have any idea how hard acorns are? I don’t know how strong you think I am, or more insultingly, how much I weigh, but it’s not nearly enough to crack an acorn just by stepping on it. And I think you actually know that, and you just want a reason to complain, no matter how little sense it makes,” Sokka argued.

  
“I am _not_! And how would you know? You’re not a forest spirit. You’ve never seen what people go out of their way to do to make sure forest don’t regrow. For all I know, _you_ could have started the fire and are just here to make sure the job is done!”

  
“Wow, okay you know rude? Why would I want to burn down a forest? And even if I _did_, which I _don’t_ so please keep that weird fire breath away from my face _thank you_, I still wouldn’t because then I’d have to listen to my sister and best friend lecture me on the importance of respecting nature and all that. And once you’ve had to hear it once trust me, you’ll go out of your way to make sure you never hear it again. It’s six hours long!” Sokka said as he threw his hands in the air. Just remembering it makes him shiver. He hadn’t even known Aang _had_ the attention span to lecture someone for hours.

  
“Right, I’m supposed to believe that? When this sister and best friend aren’t around to watch you stomping all over everything? Try again.”

  
Were all spirits this bull headed? Because if they are, Sokka has an entire new respect for Aang. Trying to get through to this guy sounded like a fight with a wall, a fight with a wall using only his _bare hands_. Sokka had faced his fair share of stubborn asses, but at least with them he could just walk away should it become completely obvious they weren’t going to listen. He’s not sure he _can_ walk away from a spirit, guy would probably just transport himself in front of him using weird spirit energy to get in his way. Or send a fire blast to his back. Entirely possible he would try to light him on fire. So keeping him in sight it is.

  
He really wished Aang would show up already.

  
“Look, I don’t know how many other ways I can tell you I’m not here to hurt the forest or, or trying to stop it from growing back or whatever else it is you’re accusing me of. Once my friend gets here he can vouch for me. He’s the Avatar. So until then how about you just tell me your name so I can stop calling you the angry fire guy,” Sokka said, moving to place his hand on the spirits shoulder before thinking better of it. Last time he touched a spirit, he ended up in the spirit world. Not about to risk going through _that_ again, especially when Aang and Katara would have no idea he’s there.

  
Angry guy just stopped to stare at him, mouth opened in disbelief. Which again, _rude_, and Sokka has no idea what could have prompted it. Maybe the let's stop fighting for five seconds please part. Guy seemed to love yelling so that _would_ probably stump him, since Sokka got the feeling the guy had never just stopped in the middle of anything ever.

  
“Most people introduce themselves before asking someone else their names. Its these little thing called _manners_. Though I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, or expect to much from you, since you don’t even have the manners to stop destroying this forest more than the fire did. Then again, humans invent things all the time they apparently don’t ever use, so I guess that one might not be _completely_ on you.”

  
“Seriously? You’re lecturing _me_ about manners? At least _I’m_ not going around breathing fire around peoples flammable clothes! So hows that for manners huh? _And_ at least I cared enough to ask your name, _you_ would have been just fine yelling at a perfect stranger for hours on end,” Sokka argued back. Pfft, _manners_, since when did spirits follow human standards on things like manners? Usually they’re perfectly happy to play by their own weird and complex rules and don’t bother telling anyone what those rules _are_ so that when you break them they can just say you’ve disrespected them so they’re perfectly free to do whatever they want with you.

  
“Why would I need to know your name? Why would I _want_ to know your name? I’m trying to get you to _leave_ remember? This forest has seen enough damage today without adding careless, reckless, mannerless idiots on top of it.”

  
Sokka resist the urge to slap his forehead, repeatedly, on the simple grounds the guy might take it as a threat. Because again, spirits just _love_ making their own rules to interactions, and he really wouldn’t like to revisit the spirit world. 

  
“I have manners. I just don’t see why I should waste them on someone who _clearly_ doesn’t care about them, because if you did, you would want to know my name simply because it’s easier to argue with someone knowing their name.”

  
“How would knowing your _name_ help argue? Which neither of us apparently needs help with anyway since we’re arguing _just fine_. That doesn’t make a bit of sense!”

  
“Hey I didn’t make the rules of arguing. Or manner rules. It’s just common sense. Sorry, guess spirits don’t have that huh?” Sokka smirked. Now that the guy wasn’t reminding him of that damn lecture, he could admit this was a little... Fun. The guy was _way_ too easy to rile up, and Sokka could _almost_ pretend he was just another teenager. Sure acted like a teenager. A particularly broody and sulky one at that.

  
A teenager who’s making smoke come out his fist which **damn no not good**! Sokka didn’t think he’d _actually_ set him on fire, given he hadn’t even when Sokka had thrown his boomerang at him before he’d known he was a spirit. So that had to mean something right? That he _hadn’t_ pissed off a spirit who probably would have let him go with no harm done had he just left the forest when he’s asked. And didn’t risk him just deciding not to bother warning people away next time, and would shoot fire first. Or send them to the spirit world first.

  
He didn’t just risk Aang and Katara -- who are still somewhere else in this damn waste land of a forest trying to put out any remaining fire -- in very real danger. Fire guy had issues but he wouldn't go that far, would he?

  
Dammit. Should he apologize? Granted he didn’t do anything wrong, and he’s not really sorry for needling the guy for its own sake, but angry guy doesn’t need to know that. Sokka could _totally_ fake a sincere apology.

  
“Arugh!”

  
Sokka jumped as the guy tipped his head back and let loose a stream of fire. Yeah okay, Sokka is going to have to _really_ have to fake total and complete sincerity in this apology and just hope this guy would be satisfied with it. 

  
“My name is Zuko okay? That suit your stupid manners and curtsey and whatever other stupid reason you would infinitely come up with to annoy me?” angry guy - _Zuko_ \- asked.

  
Which... Huh. No setting on fire. No apology necessary. Sokka is back to feeling that Zuko could easily be any other teenager and not an all powerful spirit who would be a real pain in the ass if he chose to attack.

  
“They’re not stupid reasons and yes, I’m satisfied thank you very much. My name’s Sokka by the way.”

  
“Great. Good for you. So _Sokka_, will you leave _now_?” Zuko asked, arms crossed and face still set in a scowl that said he already knows the answer but thats not going to stop him from repeatedly asking anyway.

  
Sokka wondered if spirits had siblings. Because that, that was something Katara would do.

  
“You already know the answers gonna be no. I can’t believe of all the spirits in the world, I get stuck with the hot headed fire breathing one. And hey! I thought you said you were a forest spirit! What kind of forest spirit has anything to do with fire?” Sokka asked doing his best to poke his finger into his chest. It creepily went right through, and Sokka was quick to snatch his hand away.

  
“Have you never heard of a forest fire? Usually caused by lightning strikes but not uncommonly caused by humans. I’m the spirit that helps the trees and plants and animals move on afterwards,” Zuko explained.

  
“Oh. I didn’t know there _were_ spirits for that sort of thing,” Sokka said surprised.

  
“There’s pretty much a spirit for every natural thing that happens,” Zuko shrugged. He’s not really offended that he didn’t know, after all with all the _million_ of spirits for the slightest of things, it would be pretty confusing to remember them all.

  
“Right. Well, it still stinks that I’m stuck with a hot head so there,” Sokka said as he crossed his arms and turned his head from him. Immature? Maybe a little. But Sokka can admit, winding this guy up was a little amusing. 

  
“It could be worse. You could have been talking to one of the spirits who like the mess with humans by saying; I'm a gentle fragile forest creature so don't ever yell at me you fucking fuck or I'll eat you. Humans get so terrified they leave for at least five years before gathering the nerve to come back. Well... The ones with sense anyway. Some of them like to test the spirits and yell anyway, and the end up in an even _worse_ situation of angering a spirit and them possessing your body to force them into killing themselves. Nasty business that,” Zuko said rubbing at his neck.

  
“The spirits do what now? Why...? That... I don’t even know how to respond to that. _Why_ would you tell me that? Oh man.. Do they just get bored sometimes and make people kill just because they can? How do they even get in...? Great just great. Now I’m gonna have nightmares for a year. Thank you oh so much for that!” Sokka said running a hand down his face. He could have gone his whole life without hearing that. Would have been a lot happier for it. Now he has to constantly worry about spirits taking control of his body! Or his sisters. Or Aang’s. Like he didn't have enough to stress over!

  
“If you didn’t want to know -- and I don’t understand why you _wouldn’t_ want to know about things that would put you in danger so you can _avoid_ the danger -- then you shouldn’t be complaining about spirits who _aren’t_ actively trying to hurt you,” Zuko said with an unrepentant shrug.

  
“This is why I leave spirits and all your nonsense to Aang. This is his zone! He knows, or well somewhat he’s still learning I think, how to not go pissing off spirits with their weird rules and their changing manners whenever the mood strikes them. Why even go after humans in the first place? Like... Okay I get it if they like, destroyed your sacred temples or, or I guess in your case your forest? Cause they’re purposely causing harm and should know that pissing off a spirit is the _stupidest_ thing you could do because who _wouldn’t_ try to defend their home? But to just attack random humans for fun? Like where’s the logic in that huh?” Sokka ranted as he started to pace.

  
And yes, he’s perfectly aware of the irony of him calling people who piss off spirits stupid given he’s been having a pissing match with one for hours but it’s the principle of the manner okay?

Zuko just blinks at him, mouth slightly open as if he _wanted_ to argue but wasn’t sure what part to start with. Or how to start period. He shakes his head and finally says, “I didn’t say they attacked random humans. Just the ones who start fights in the first place. I mean, even if they didn’t _leave_ after being asked, they usually only do that when humans to arguing with them. And _not_ stupid petty arguing like what we’re doing, but full on insulting everything that spirit stands for and making threats in a stupid attempt to look brave or just show they aren’t scared or whatever stupid reasoning they use to defend themselves and... Spirits don’t take that kinda thing lightly alright? You threaten them and they _will_ take you seriously and will deal with the threat. That’s why humans are so weird, you _know_ not to piss off spirits but you do it anyway. Is it a pride thing? Seems like a pride thing.”

  
“What? No, it’s not a pride thing! I think? At least not most of the time, not the ones who actually know what spirits are like. Some people it's probably a pride thing, would rather die than forsake that but that’s like, a _really_ small number of people. No it's what you said the first time, it's fear. When you're scared humans kinda just? Immediately try and bluff, try and seem bigger than they are to scare away the threat. And I _know_ that’s a bad reaction to spirits, but it’s just so... so... integrated into us that we kinda can’t help it you know?”

  
“Oh. Then if it’s _that_ integrated and it’s normal then why do you keep wishing this friend of yours was here? Wouldn’t _he_ be bluffing his way through any talks he had with spirits for the same reason? And how come _you're_ not doing it then?” Zuko asked, face finally losing its scowl to be replaced by a deeply confused puppy look. Adorable head tilt included.

  
And Sokka did _not_ just think the guy was cute! Nope, did not, not going there, bad Sokka’s brain! This situation was complicated, and possibly _deadly_ should his mouth run off without his brian, enough without becoming attracted to the guy on top of it. Who even _gets_ attracted to spirits? Other than people in spirit tales, and even then it... usually doesn’t end _well_ for them. 

  
“I said he was still learning didn’t I? He’s the Avatar. Pretty sure you guys have to do what he says. Or he has to help make sure you guys aren’t attacking anyone? Okay so I’m not completely sure _what_ he’s supposed to do as Avatar in connection with spirits, but hes doing something and that’s more than what_ I_ know what to do!” 

  
This went so much better in his head.

  
Though he has to say, the completely baffled look on Zuko’s face may be worth the embarassment. Guy looked as if he was debating on wether he should stay and argue -- and possibly find out just what Sokka meant which **ha** good luck cause _he_ doesn’t even know what he meant -- or just cut his loses and leave since it was obvious that Sokka didn’t mean the forest any harm and it wasn’t worth the headache -- actually could spirits even get headaches? Something for him to ask Aang later -- to stand around watching over Sokka’s shoulders to make sure he isn’t up to no good.

  
“I’m not going to try and puzzle out what that means, and seeing as the Avatar isn’t here to make sure you aren’t causing trouble, wether that be with spirits or just in general, you’re just going to have to deal with me sticking around. The forest has been through enough today, and I would like to see it start to regrow as soon as possible so I can’t just let you go stomping around where ever you want,” Zuko said pinching the bridge of his nose.

  
“Fine. Whatever stay around if you want. But do you _have_ to yell directly into my ear every time I so much as move? I have to step _somewhere_ and despite what you seem to think, not everything on the ground is going to make the forest grow back so could you maybe just relax? Especially since you’re the only spirit so far that _hasn’t_ tried to kill me, so you know, talking to you could have been real interesting. I bet you’ve never actually talk to a human before either have you? Not anything other than threats and ordering them away from the forest or whatever else you seem to enjoy doing,” Sokka said.

  
“I don’t _enjoy_ making people leave my forest. Or threatening them. Before -- years ago, people _used_ to be a blessing to see in here. Because they _respected_ the forest, and when they _had_ to cut down some of it’s trees, they always said prayer for the spirits and gave thanks for the trees sacrifice so that they could live. And they only cut down what was absolutely essential, no more no less than they needed then and there. Even when preparing for the winter they knew the amount they would need, because apparently unlike the people now a days, their parents told them how much _they_ had to use. So no, I don’t enjoy doing this, but that’s not going to stop me from doing my job,” Zuko said.

  
And even though Sokka really _really_ didn’t want to agree with the guy who’d be threatening to light him up since they’ve met, that was a fair judgment. If people kept melting the poles for whatever reason, and making it unlivable, Sokka would be threatening anyone who crossed their path too. Home is important, and you have to do anything in your power to protect it. And sure, the threats were scary and annoying, and at first a little _insulting_, but in the end that was all they were. Just threats. Zuko hadn’t _actually_ set him on fire. Hadn’t hit or possessed him, even if not to kill him but just to force him to walk out of the forest. He’d only threatend and nagged like a fish wife over every single place Sokka steps and kept yelling at him to be more careful.

  
With what he knows now, that’s actually a really level headed reaction to what he seems dead set on seeing as a threat to his home. Okay, given the fire breath level headed might be a _bit_ of a stretch, but it was definitely a cautiously optimistic reaction. Given what he said about what _other_ spirits would probably do in his place, he had a point in saying that by comparison he was being down right friendly.

  
And wasn’t that just a terrifying thought on spirits as a whole. Not that spirits weren’t _already_ terrifying, but having one of their own say what they do is scary and just plain over kill, it really says something on their morals.

  
“Alright, so we’ve established that you don’t want to hurt me and I don’t want to hurt the forest. But also that you kind of _have_ to stick around so... other spirits I guess?... Don’t think you’re like slacking off or anything and are actually protecting the forest. So seeing as we’ll have to spend time together until I leave -- which won’t be until _after_ Aang is finished doing his spirit thing and laying the tree spirits to rest or whatever, plus setting the rest of the fires out -- why don’t we just... Talk? Like, just normal people? Spirits. People-Spirit talk. Never mind you get it,” Sokka said throwing his hands in the air seeing the smug jerk just smirking at him. Not trying at all to make this less awkward. Jerk. At least Sokka had gotten _that_ right about him.

  
“Just talk huh? Well... Alright. You had a point in saying I’ve never talked to a human before. Not in an actual conversation way. So... In the spirit of _just talking_, is it true that humans spend most of their time unconscious? Cause that never made sense to me, I mean, why exist if you aren’t doing something you know? And what’s with this need to have like, a million buildings for such a small amount of people? Couldn’t you just build a bigger one for more people to share so you’re not taking up all the space and nature can have its room too? And what’s with--?”

  
Sokka should have just let the guy growl at him. How was he supposed to know the guy would get philosophical on him?! This would take way longer than it would take Aang to finish his business.

  
But on the other hand, it would give him a reason to come _back_ some day. He’s sure Zuko wouldn’t mind the company, and like he said. Actually being able to talk to a non-homicidal spirit would be neat as hell.

  
Maybe this day wasn’t a _complete_ disaster after all. And Sokka couldn’t help but snicker. Aang was going to be _so_ jealous he made a spirit friend before he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would think with an awesome and obviously loyal spirit on their side, that it would be easy to know when they’re being set up. Unfortunately for Sokka’s sanity, Jet is far too charismatically smooth. In short? The universe hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an unreliable narrator going on on all sides. Cause they’re all kids -- even Zuko is young by spirit standards -- and they think they have the full picture and get stressed when it hits them over the head that they don’t. Also, that Dubious Morality comes into play again in a conversation near the end.

Instincts. It was all instinct. And despite what Katara and Aang seemed to believe, following instincts can be the very thing that keeps them alive. Hunters do it, when they need to find their prey. Warriors do it in the heat of battle. _Aang_ does it when he goes into the Avatar state. So he could really do without all the snide remarks, because he _knows_ this is the smartest move they can make right now. Even if he can’t exactly find the words to explain it that well. Good speeches had always been something their dad was best at, something Katara had picked up if that time at the earthbender prison ship was any indication. He was only _slightly_ jealous at that, because while she might have gotten the inspiring speeches and the magic water tricks, Sokka has the brains. The adaptability for when things eventually go wrong. The hilarious sense of humor. So it all evens out in the end.

But when he sees the very _familiar_ blue outline of a certain spirit buddy of theirs, he begins to have second thoughts. Because while obviously he’s glad to see Zuko, they're friends after all and once you get passed all the growly threats to leave the forest alone he’s a pretty interesting guy to talk to, that doesn't change the fact that if he’s here then something happened. Or... Maybe something is about to happen? He wasn’t very clear when he had been explaining how he just showed up when a forest fire was about to happen. Either way, that doesn’t speak well for Sokka’s instinct that they’d be safer by walking for awhile instead of leaving a bunch a witnesses of a giant flying bison going over their villages.

It’s obvious of the exact moment Aang notices their spirit friend, because he can hear the intake of air that meant he was about to _scream_ to get his attention. And it’s only thanks to Sokka’s fast reflexes that he manages to slap a hand over his mouth before he so much has begun to exhale. Because while, yes, they should be getting Zuko’s attention Sokka has it on good authority that surprising him doesn’t end well for anyone involved. He would really rather not have ringing ear drums for the rest of the day. Plus, he still isn’t sure if there was danger near by that was the cause of Zuko being here, and the last thing they need is Aang giving away the fact that they’re there.

So that just left the question of how they get Zuko’s attention, _without_ risking getting the attention of anyone else who may be nearby. It would be difficult, but Sokka always appreciated a good challenge.

“What are you doing? Let Aang go, he was just getting his attention!”

Or his sister could yell at him, quickly drawing Zuko’s attention that way. Not the _preferred_ method given he had gone through the trouble of stopping _Aang_, but there wasn’t any point in whining about it now. Not when Zuko was now right in front of them, a panicked look on his face.

Sokka was torn in both wanting to scream from him using his weird freaky spirit powers to just _appear_ right up in his face, and wanting to hop on Appa and fly as far from here as quickly as possible. Because there wasn’t a lot that could hurt Zuko, so if he was panicking, it meant a danger to _them_.

And he’s proven right the very second Zuko opens his mouth.

“You guys need to get out of here! There are Firebenders up ahead, soldiers stationed in one of the neighboring villages I think. You said these guys were hunting you, right?” he asks, looking pointedly down at Aang as their whole group goes tense.

Because of _course_, right when Sokka’s instinct says they would be able to better avoid the Fire Nation by _not_ flying, is right when they walk right into their very camp! Katara isn’t going to let him live this down. Ever.

“Alright, they haven’t noticed us yet so let's just back away as quietly as we can--”

Sounds of fighting break out. And what’s worse, Sokka doesn’t know _who_ is attacking who, and if there’s the slightest chance the Firebenders are attacking someone and said someone needs their help...

“We have to find out what’s going on. Someone might be in danger!”

Katara would refuse to leave until they’ve seen it through.

Fortunately, at least this time they got a spirit on their side who can go see what’s going on without the risk of being burned to a crisp, who already went off to do just that the second Katara finished talking. In fact, it may very well stop the fighting altogether! Since seeing spirits is hardly what Sokka would call an every day occurrence -- unless you’re traveling with the Avatar of course, and even _then_ the spirits mostly stayed over in their own world and made Aang go to _them_ \-- the sudden sight of one might be considered a bad omen.

Or at least, one to anyone who would _recognize_ him, since if the people who are fighting the soldiers are Earth Kingdom, either side may take a _**forest fire spirit**_ as an guarantee that their side would win this little fight. The Fire Nation; because Zuko could use _fire_ so obviously he had to be a Fire Nation spirit. The Earth Kingdom; because Zuko used said use of those flames to help forest grow, and even to help make sure the fires that brought him wherever he currently ended up didn’t make the land _inhabitable_. Clearly, to them, he would have to be an Earth Kingdom spirit, because why would a Fire spirit care about their land not coming back, when that’s exactly what the Fire Nation wants?

Sokka is pretty sure it wouldn't occur to any of them that Zuko wasn’t _any_ Nation’s spirit, and he would ward off _anyone_ who harms what he deems as _his_ territory.

When Zuko comes back, fighting still going strong, Sokka assumes that no one even _noticed_ the glowing blue boy in their mist, which doesn't speak well of their enemies observations skills. Or their potential allies.

“It’s a group of kids. Came down from the trees. They seem to be holding their own okay, but you guys would know battle situations better than I would,” Zuko reported.

Kids. Great, just _great_. What the heck are a bunch of kids doing attacking trained Fire Nation soldiers? Even their little group rather dodge, evade, and flat out _run away_ when they get confronted with their soldiers, and they have the _Avatar_ on their side. What do these guys think they’re going to accomplish, other than a death sentence?

That said, since it is just kids, even Sokka can’t bring himself to complain when Katara and Aang shot off into the fray to help. Because the last thing any of them need is dead bodies on their conscience when they may very well be able to save them.

He just hopes they don’t end up caught themselves.

They charge through the bushes, water already released and being flung into the nearest Fire Nation soldiers turned back as he faced off against the _biggest_ kid Sokka had ever seen -- in fact, he’s half wondering in the back of his mind if he’s not a teenager instead, one very close to adulthood like a seventeen or eighteen year old would be -- and a sweep of air wiping three soldiers clean off their feet. Sokka makes for the nearest one to him, wanting to knock him out before he turned around to find out where the kids reinforcements came from, but is beat to the punch when a shaggy haired boy using twin swords _drops_ from the _trees_ like a koala-monkey!

He barely gets out the complaint -- because he _totally_ had that, and it wasn’t like there was a shortage of people for the guy to have dive bombed that were completely open! -- before the guy shots a snarky wink over his shoulder before moving on to the next one.

“What are you just standing around for? There’s one running right for you!” Zuko shouts over his shoulder, a wall of fire showing up between them. And doesn’t _that_ cause an interesting reaction. From the way the guy reacted, you’d think the fire just showed up out of thin air, instead of from the obviously protective and pissed off spirit that was guarding Sokka’s back.

A memory to examine when he’s _not_ in the heat of battle, and surrounded by possible enemies from both sides. Because while they may be fighting on the kids side at the moment, Sokka isn’t going to put his immediate trust in them. There’s too much on the line to put immediate trust in anyone.

He calls a _‘thanks!’_ over his shoulder as he moves to use his club to swipe the guys feet out from under him, but before he manages to leap over the fire -- that thankfully Zuko was already dousing, because the **last** thing they needed right now was a _forest_ fire. No matter _how_ ironic it would be that Zuko may very well be a self fulfilling prophecy on why he was brought here -- a trio of arrows are lodged into the guys left arm and right leg, and he falls hard.

And where the _hell_ did those come from?! Do the kids have people hiding up in the trees? Or is it a _different_ enemy attack, one who won’t care who they hit so long as they get their target too, no matter if that’s the Fire Nation, the ragtag team of kids, or the Avatar and his companions.

At least the only thing he _is_ sure of, they aren’t reinforcement from the Fire Nations side. The element of surprise and quickly added numbers is the only thing they had going for them, if more soldiers show up they’ll be outnumbered in no time. And with them so far out of reach from Appa -- plus the fact they wouldn't have nearly enough room for the three of them plus the attack squad, and saving them is the _only_ reason they jumped into this whole mess at all -- they’d be easy picking to be grouped up.

With that thought in the forefront of his mind, he takes quick stock of the situation. Sees how the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers make a run for it, carrying the wounded as fast as they could. Could see the edge in some of the kids eyes that they wanted to chase them down, and finish what they started.

Sokka has a _bad_ feeling about this.

Though, as usual, it appears he’s the only one. Aang is laughing with the biggest and smallest of their group, and Sokka can already tell _they’re_ on the track of being fast friends. And Katara is making eyes at the bushy haired, aggravatingly smug winky guy who stole Sokka’s hit. Sokka hopes it’s admiration that’ll be fast passing, and not the makings of a _crush_. Because he may not know this guy well, but from what he’s seen and the vibes he gets off him, this guy is no where _near_ good enough for Katara, and this would only lead to heart break if she’s lead down that road. And as far as he’s concerned, Katara has had _enough_ heart breaks without adding this jerk to the list.

He wants to count Zuko, considering the way he sticks to Sokka’s side, but he can’t deny the fact that that’s more likely due to Sokka being the first human he’s met who _hasn’t_ given him trouble, and as such is giving him a bunch of loyalty because of it. So, while useful and appreciated, doesn’t make for a good argument on judgements sake. But still...

“Have you seen these guys before? I mean, they live in a _forest_, so if anything’s happened nearby cause of them, you’d know wouldn't you?” Sokka asked, voice as low as he could make it. He’s sure eventually the groups adrenalin high will wear off and they’ll take notice of the spirit in their mist, so he wants any and all information Zuko has before then. Better to know just what they’re diving head first into, and if it was worth the trouble.

“Not necessarily. Only if they started a fire. And even then, that’s only if they stuck around long enough. Some humans leave explosives and leave before a single spark has even gone off so I wouldn’t know what actually caused it. So just because I _don’t_ know these guys, doesn’t mean they haven’t done anything or that they’re on your side. I’m afraid you’ll have to figure that one out,” Zuko says, deep frown and tightly crossed arms showing his displeasure on not being able to be of more help more than clear.

He was afraid he would say that. Sokka _hated_ having to go in blind. But still, no sense in having Zuko feeling guilty. “Don’t worry about it buddy, not like I expected you to be all knowing. Just figured I’d ask.”

Zuko doesn’t get a chance to respond since Sokka’s attention is quickly captured from hearing his name. Katara must be making introductions. Though, oddly, she doesn’t get past _‘and that’s Zu-’_ before the guy is talking, obviously laying on the charm about her waterbending if the gestures towards her water skin were any indication. Apparently he didn't think Zuko _needed_ an introduction. Maybe he already knows about forest fire spirits? And like he thought before, that the guy considered him a good omen for the Earth Kingdom?

The guy walks over, the smirk that made Sokka want to just take a boomerang to the back of his head set firmly in place, and says, “Looks like you got your hits in after all.” What? Sokka is _pretty_ sure both his guys got taken from him by either the boy in front of him and the guys ally, who jumped from the trees to help the others raid the Fire soldiers camp. “Where’d you make that fire come from? Gotta admit, it takes balls to fight these guys with their own weapon. Very strategic, and I bet it catches them off guard every time.”

...Are these people blind? How could they possibly have thought _Sokka_ did that when the blue, glowing, obviously _spirit_ boy is standing **right** next to him? It’s not even a disdainful, _‘you’re not worth the time or breath needed to acknowledge you’_ kind of attitude. They haven’t so much as glanced at Zuko since the fighting stopped. Not even looking right at Sokka, when the adrenaline should be wearing off and they _should_ be finding out who their sudden allies were.

_’They can’t see him. They have **no** idea Zuko’s even **here**. Given the surprise of that Fire guy, **they** probably couldn’t see him either. This... Could either go very well or very very badly, depending on these guys stance on spirits,’_ Sokka thought. Sometimes, he hated that he could so quickly see where a situation could go wrong, since as useful as it can be, it relies on _Katara_ and _Aang_ trusting him enough to know a situation is going to blow up in their faces and they should leave as soon as possible. Which is difficult on a _good_ day, let alone one where it was _his_ plan that lead them right to the camp in the first place.

Luckily, smirky is called away -- and apparently his name is _Jet_, who names their kid Jet? -- by the others of his little group who had finished looting through the camp. This Jet guy must be their leader, since it looked like they were all reporting to him. So if they turned out to be more of a problem then they accounted for, he’s the one to be on the look out for.

Though hopefully it won’t come to that. Since the fighting is done, he’s hoping he’ll be able to convince the others they should be on their way, _before_ the undoubtedly embarrassed soldiers come back with more men to over whelm them. What the other kids decide to do by then, well... that’s not really their problem. They helped them, everyone got out alive, so if they decided to continue the fight when they come back that’s on their heads. Because as much he didn’t always like it, they simply just couldn’t afford to stay in one spot and fight in every villages -- or ragtag team of wannabe bandits -- revolution against the Fire Nation and the men they had stationed there. Not if they wanted Aang to learn the elements in time. Especially not if they wanted him to know them well enough by time the _comet_ comes and can finally put an end to this war for _good._

* * *

“_Leave_? But we just got here! Besides, we have to make sure those guys won’t come back. Jet and the others could use our help!”

Of course, he should have known arguing with Katara when she thought people needed her would be wasted breath. Especially when the one she thought needed her was some suave, smooth talking, arguably good looking guy who constantly praised her and her waterbending. The universe hated him. Because this was _definitely_ shaping up to be a crush, and she was going to get her heart broken.

“Look, we helped them when they fought that camp. We did good! But we also can’t ignore the fact that _they_ were the ones who attacked the camp, not the other way around. And I’m not saying they shouldn’t have!” Sokka added quickly when he saw her shoulders begin to set back in a pose Sokka knew meant she was getting ready to unleash an half an hours worth of yelling that wouldn’t give Sokka a chance to reply to. “But it means that, until those soldiers are gone from the village, they’re _going_ to keep attacking them. And we can’t afford to stay here that long. Not if we want to get you and Aang to the North Pole to learn waterbending in time.”

And he already knew he’d have no help from Aang. He’d made fast friends with about half the people here, and he just about never argues with Katara when she wants something.

“But what if we just, you know, ran those guys out of the village? Then Jet and the Freedom Fighters would be safe, could probably even go home. And we could continue on to the North Pole without having to worry if they’re alright!”

“Just because you run these guys out, doesn't mean they won’t just send out _new_ ones to hold fort in the village for whatever reason they’re there. And at that point, it won’t just be Jet and those kids who’ll be on the line, they might just take it out of the whole village. Because if what Sokka told me about these guys, and the lengths they’ll go to capture you, they’ll use them all as bait, and people could die as a result,” Zuko argued. At least he still has an ally in Zuko. That was comforting at least. And sure, he still knew it was loyalty to the first humans he met, but still, it felt nice to not be the only voice of reason.

That made them pause. Because even as optimistic as his sister was, Katara _knew_ the Fire Nation wasn’t above holding a whole village hostage - or just destroying it altogether for what they’ll see as collaborating with the Avatar - to get what they want. But she _also_ couldn’t just leave, not when Jet said they could use their help. And not even indefinitely, just for one project that Jet had said would make them all feel a lot safer having nearby. So, she offers a compromise, “We’ll hear them out. See just what it is they need our help with. If... if we all think it could endanger the villagers, we’ll leave.”

So now, they’re on their way to these guys ‘_secret hideout’_ and Sokka couldn’t be sourer for it.

And _no_, the fact that it’s a bunch of tree-houses set up in an extremely complicated and amazing way, being completely amazing does _not_ make it any better. Just cause they had the idea to make their base high up, ensuring they were safe from predators both animal and Fire Nation -- since firebenders had the tendency to not think to look _up_ \-- while also being able to keep watch of everyone who passed underneath them and could probably gather some good intel that way too didn’t mean he was impressed.

He was _refusing_ to be impressed by these guys.

He _could_ admit he was impressed Aang decided to skip the robe -- that he _swears_ must have dislocated his shoulder, arms are _not_ supposed to be jerked around like that! -- and just airbend his way up the trees. Less impressed that that Jet guy used it as an excuse to put the moves on his sister.

And when Zuko just _shows_ up next to him, he’s reminded that these guys can’t see him. And an idea strikes him.

“Hey Zuko? Can you do something for me? You don’t have to, so don’t feel guilty or anything if it feels wrong or anything! But, since I don’t exactly _trust_ these guys...”

“What do you need me to do?”

* * *

“Does your brother make it a habit to whisper and gesture to himself like that often?” Jet asked with a raised brow. He knew the guy didn't like them, didn't trust them -- and that’s something he’ll have to work on if he wants this plan to work. So much time would be saved if they got this right. Failure _wasn’t_ an option -- but he hadn’t thought the guy was a little on the nuttier side. Might make getting him to see sense a little tricker. The nuttier ones always played by different rules, so he’d have to play it safe and see where the lines were for this guy.

On second thought, with that odd look Katara is currently shooting him, it’s starting to look less like nuttiness and more Jet doesn't have the full picture. He _hates_ not having the full picture. Too many unknown variables meant it was more likely he made a misstep and run the risk of offending these guys. And offended people aren’t big on doing _favors_, and are far more likely to just leave without waiting for an apology, no matter how sincere it may or may not be.

“He’s not talking to himself, he’s talking to Zuko.”

Zuko? Is that one of the animals names? But... the giant bison was still down below, and he could have _sworn_ that flying lemur was flying around the hideout with the Avatar. Did they have a third pet he hadn’t noticed? Might be too small to keep up with them on its own, and that Sokka guy had been carrying it around with him. Might even explain why he was so slow in that fight, if he wasn’t used to the added weight on top of wanting to make sure it didn’t get hurt by a misdirected shot.

Wouldn’t explain where the fire had come from though. Unless they had a dragon hidden away somewhere.

“Oh, I thought you guys only had the two animals. What kind is that one?” he asked, not that he honestly cared much. If it was that tiny, it wouldn’t have any use in their plans. But it was something to get her talking, and people don’t always realize just how much they give away when talking about something they think is innocence.

“Animal?” she asked, completely bewildered. Which didn’t make any sense, what else _could_ it be? An imaginary friend? “Can’t you see him?”

Okay, maybe the nuttiness was a _family_ trait. Honestly, why else would he be asking if he could see what the guy was talking to? A simple shake of the head is apparently answer enough for her because she’s quick to clarify.

“Zuko’s a _spirit._”

* * *

“A _spirit_? They actually have a **spirit** fighting for them?” Pipsqueak exclaimed, only to be quickly shushed by the others. The last thing they needed was the Avatar and friends getting suspicious of them, and sticking their noses where they don’t belong.

“Apparently, yeah. According to Katara, that’s where that fire wall that protected Sokka came from. And _since_ it can use fire, I can only assume it’s a Fire Nation spirit that the Avatar is using some sort of powers to keep it under control,” because Jet could see no other reason why a _fire_ spirit would help any one but the murders and monsters from the very _nation_ it must have spawn from. “And that’s the only reason I even feel comfortable enough to talk about this. Since I doubt his powers are that long in range, the spirit must have to stay close with either the Avatar himself, or with either of his companions. They may have been given some sort of control over it themselves, which is why Aang feels safe enough to leave them alone with that thing.”

Because if it _wasn’t_ on a tight leash, that meant any group session would be pointless and everything they say would be reported right back to them. Which would be great for intel on the Fire Nation, but not so great for Jet’s plans for the Avatar and waterbender to help them fill the dam and get rid of their Fire soldiers problem once and for all. Because for all that they’re talking about stopping this war, Jet can see it in their eyes they aren’t ready to make the sacrifices that a _war_ required to get anywhere. Still far too naive.

Which meant that should they catch on to their plans, they may very well turn around and attack _them._ And with a spirit on their side... they wouldn’t stand a chance. Hell, they would barely stand a chance against the _Avatar_, and at least with him you could catch him off guard and take him out in a surprise attack! How would any of them be able to fight off a spirit, especially one they couldn't even see?

They’re definitely going to need to up their time table. Hurry up and get the ash makers gone from the village so they can get the Avatar and his pet spirit as far from their home as possible. Besides, everyone knows nothing good happens when spirits hang around too long, especially when they start poking into _human_ affairs. Even when they _weren’t_ being controlled by an overly emotional, already over powered, twelve year old Avatar.

“We have to get them to agree to fill the dam, we can wait until they’re gone to blow it. Less of a chance of them turning on us for making the choices we _have_ to make,” Jet finally says, looking all his soldiers in the eye to make sure they understood. They had to be as convincing as possible, as quickly as possible. It was the only way.

Had he only looked up, he would have seen the dying embers of the branches recently lit, and would have rethought his theory on how much control the Avatar _really_ had over his little spirit friend.

* * *

“They want to _what_?” Sokka asked, completely dumbfounded.

“I told you, they want to blow up the dam,” Zuko said annoyed, he’s already been asked to repeate everything he’d heard word for word _four_ times, “I don’t know _why_ they want to blow up the dam though. They never mentioned it. So, this might have been a plan they had long before you guys got here, and they’re just using you guys to get it done faster.”

“Yeah, probably. But if we don’t know what they’re blowing it up _for,_ then we can’t exactly convince Aang and Katara that this _one_ project to make these guys feel _safer_ isn’t worth the trouble. Could actually even cause more harm than good,” Sokka said as he tried to get his brain to think of all the possibilities. Because what could blowing up the dam possibly achieve? Other than risk a lot of lives, since the amount of water that dam holds back would probably be enough to... flood the village... where there are _Fire Nation soldiers_ stationed. But... _**no**_. No!

“Do humans _always_ go to such extreme measures?” Zuko asked baffled. Apparently Sokka had been speaking out loud. He just hopes he kept it on the quiet side, no need for the amateur extremists to know he was on to them just yet. He had to get Katara and Aang to help him stop them first. “I mean, they have their own kingdoms people living there. And a flood isn’t going to be picky on what it destroys, everyone will die.”

“Believe me, it’s _not_ a human thing. Or at least, not any human with a _heart_ or functional _moral compass,_ because to take out tons of innocent people? Their _own_ kingdoms people? People they _claim_ they want to _protect_? Just to take out a small group of firebenders? That’s no better than being the monsters they claim to hate,” Sokka scowled.

And if they were really going to wait until they’re gone before they blow the dam... then Sokka can’t afford to wait on evidence. He’ll just have to hope that Katara and Aang have enough faith in Zuko to believe him at his word, and they can get out of here before the reservoir is filled. Could even warn the villagers to keep watch over the dam, that way even after the rain fills it naturally, they'll still be okay and can evacuate on time.

But that all depends on just how much Katara and Aang believe _him_ and _Zuko_ verses how much they believe _Jet_.

* * *

_ **“He must have heard wrong.”** _

Must have heard wrong? Must have _heard_ wrong? He’s a _spirit_! How could a spirit _hear_ wrong?

_ **“Might have misunderstood...”** _

Arugh! And that one had been even worse! Because it wasn’t like Zuko was stupid! He knew a plan to destroy something when he heard one. It’s practically part of his job! Because what better way to help keep the forests safe then to run off everyone you hear talking about tearing it down?

_ **“We’re the first humans he’s actually interacted with. He’d assume the worst of anyone. He assumed the worst of you until you managed to convince him to just talk!”** _

Okay, that one... that one he didn’t have an immediate answer for. Because Zuko _had_ thought the worst of him. But... _but_ that had been because of worry for the forest! Not other people. And besides, Sokka _did_ have him repeat everything he’d heard word for word. Even if he’d done that because he thought he was misunderstanding it, it still counted. And Sokka has _definitely_ been around enough people, heard enough evil schemes in the making, and had to worry about enviromental disasters enough to know that what Jet and the others were up to were _not_ just **‘precautions’**.

Because no matter what Aang thinks to the contrary:

_ **“He can control fire. After fighting with the firebenders, they’re probably just weary around anything else that can use it.”** _

It didn’t make sense why they would be in such a hurry to get Zuko away from here. Especially if they actually think -- well, _thought_. After that little show down, Sokka’s sure _that_ little misconception went right out the window -- that he’s under Aang’s control.

_ **“I mean... It’s not like any one really knows how spirits work. Other than a fully realized Avatar, which is why I’m still fumbling when dealing with them. So, maybe they’d be kinda freaked out regardless, and him being able to use fire just made it worse! Uh.... No offense Zuko.”** _

Though, Katara’s input on _that_:

_ **“Plus, if they think he’s here unwillingly, that Aang’s using him as some sort of weapon against his own people -- I know he’s not a fire nation spirit! But they don’t! -- anyway, what I meant was, they might be suspecting that Zuko will try and... I don’t know. Revolt? Try and cause enough damage that Aang thinks he’s too much trouble to deal with? Again, no offense Zuko, we know you’re not anything like that. But, like Aang said, they don’t know anything about spirits. So, it could be possible. Likely, even.”** _

Had him wanting to point out the very hypocrisy of Jet’s argument if that’s true. Because according to him, his whole thing is trying to set the village free. So he wouldn’t exactly be perfectly okay with an innocent spirit being held captive, forced to do others bidding. Not when it hits so close to home on what the very people he’s fighting are doing.

So the only explanation on _why_ he would be perfectly fine with it, was if it was true that they thought Zuko was a _fire nation_ spirit. And, in turn, made Sokka figure that meant they would be perfectly content in _people_ from the Fire Nation were being captured and having the same thing that’s being done to the Earth Kingdom happen to them. And... in a way, Sokka gets that. For the _soldiers_. For the ones actively going around, destroying people’s lives and _enjoying_ it. But Sokka doubts Jet and his little crew would stop there.

Because if the spirits aren’t innocent and deserve fair treatment, despite the power they wield that can come back to smack you down hard the second they’re free, then why should innocent Fire Nation civilians be any different? Sokka can see -- more easily than he can stomach actually -- Jet destroying whole villages, whole countries, whole _nations_ to get revenge against the entire world. Because once the firebenders are gone, once the nonbending civilians are gone then what? All that rage doesn’t just go away.

No. Once they’re gone, he’ll turn his rage against the Earth Kingdom villages and towns who _didn’t_ risk their lives on the slight chance they could fight the soldiers inhabiting their homes. Would turn on the ones who surrendered, who gave in -- places like Haru’s village -- in an effort to keep themselves and their families safe. Because to Jet, if you’re not fighting the Fire Nation, you’re _with_ them.

“What are we going to do now?” Zuko asks, jolting Sokka from his rapid pacing.

That’s... a good question. After that little show down where Jet had Katara and Aang eating out of the palm of his hand, Katara had turned on _him_ for asking Zuko to spy on Jet. Said that his paranoid nature was going to get them into more trouble than they could get out of one day, along with running off good strong allies. Which spirits knows they need all the help they could get. But not at the expense of throwing away their _own_ humanity, not at the expense of their own morals. Sokka won’t do it.

But that meant that, for now at least, they couldn’t rely on Katara or Aang’s help. Not unless they could find a way to get them to overhear Jet themselves -- which would require far more luck than Sokka’s ever had in his life -- or hard physical proof that they were planning to blow the dam the second they were gone. Which, by then, they might just decide to go ahead and do it then and there, simply to stop them from either unfilling the reservoir or from warning the village ahead of time.

“I don’t know. I need some time to think about it. For now, keep keeping an eye on Jet. If he gives any kind of order about the dam, let me know. We’ll go from there,” Sokka said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

As soon as Zuko nods in understanding and vanishes, Sokka runs a hand down his face. He can’t help but wonder if his dad ever had to deal with circumstances like this. If he did, he’d be handling it a lot better than he was, that’s for sure.

* * *

Great. Talk about a _giant_ miscalculation. If he wasn’t as fast as he was thinking on his feet, or if Katara and Aang had been any less naive, their entire plan would have been blown.

But he’d been so _sure_! It should have been obvious that they would keep constant tabs on a dangerous spirit, it was just common sense. So it didn’t make any sense, why is the Avatar letting the spirit just roam to its heart content? How could he know it wouldn’t just leave? Or start a fire here in the hideout, with all of them in it? Or run off to warn it’s country’s people of what’s coming for them? Can he give it orders? Tell it it can only go as far as the person the Avatar and companions -- in this case Sokka, because he highly doubts it was Aang or Katara who set the monster to spy on them. Not when they trust him so much, never questioning anything he says and taking everything at face value -- sent him to spy on?

Well, regardless of the _hows_ and the _whys_, this means he can’t have planning meetings with his men. Not until the spirit is gone. Because he wouldn’t put it past Sokka to try the same trick again. Though... Aang _had_ said he’d make sure the spirit wouldn’t follow them around anymore. He might be taking Sokka’s power over it away. Though it still meant it was too risky to have meetings, after all that same naivety that was working in Jet’s favor could work for him too. One simple apology, and a promise to never do it again while using the spirit as his own personal spy while never reporting it to his friends anymore and he’s set.

If it wasn’t such a giant pain in his side right now, Jet would even be _impressed._

But as it is, he needs to find a way to communicate with the others. A way any _nosy_ spirits can’t understand and go squealing back to its master. Could spirits read? Granted, most of his kids couldn’t read either, but if the spirit was focused on _him_, then all he needed to do was get it to Long Shot or Smellerbee. They’d handle filling in the rest to his plan.

Because while the spirit is annoying, it’s not the main problem. _Sokka_ is. It can only act on his orders. So if they take out Sokka, they’re free to continue the plan and get all these Fire Nation sympathizers gone from here for good.

He just has to figure out a way to get the spirit away from him too, have it stay by Aang or Katara. Because one more miscalculation, and not only will their plan fall through they’ll have have an angry Avatar on their hands. So Katara and Aang can _not_, under any circumstances, so much as suspect they’re going after Sokka. Even if they don’t kill him, Jet knows their type and he knows that just knocking him out will be grounds for retribution.

They couldn't afford any more screw ups.

* * *

Apparently Jet thinks he’s blind. Or stupid. Or _illiterate_. At first he had assumed it was one of those ruses humans seemed to love so much, but given how serious he’d looked when he was handing it over to that long faced one in the straw hat, he could only assume that this was his _actual_ plan. And it was a stupid one at that.

Because if he _actually_ thought Aang would send him back to the spirit world -- which to be honest, Zuko wasn’t even sure if an Avatar _could_ send a spirit to the spirit world? -- then he obviously hasn’t been paying attention. And that very plan could be the nail in the coffin that Sokka needed to prove these guys were up to something. Maybe.

They would consider that a _bad_ sign, wouldn't they? And not another write off of them being needlessly afraid, after they had already made it clear that they thought Aang had him under his control. Or another ‘_misunderstanding_’ since there’s only so many ways you can interpret sending someone to a whole other plane of existence, right? Right. Especially one who _helps_ the forests when they need help. He’s _needed_, and you can’t just recklessly go messing with the order of the world simply because of fear. Not if you wanted to keep the _balance_ of things, and according to Sokka, the Avatar is all about the worlds balance.

“Aang wouldn’t send me into the spirit world just because someone is afraid of me, would he?” Zuko asked after relaying what he’d read to Sokka. Because for all that he wanted to trust Aang, wanted to trust that the balance was meant to be for the good of the _spirits_ as much as the humans, it always helped to get a second opinion.

And Sokka wouldn’t lie to him, Zuko knew at least that much. If he actually thought Aang _would_ throw him into the spirit world, he would at least give him the curtsey of a heads up. A head _start_. Because for all that he likes them, he has a job to do that can’t be accomplished in the spirit world. And if he had to give up these new friends to do that... then that was just how it had to be.

“What? Of course he wouldn’t! You’re his _friend_. And Aang, he doesn’t have a whole lot since the iceberg, so his friends are quickly becoming his _family_. Believe me man, unless you go, like, completely nuts and homicidal, Aang’s never going to agree to send you _anywhere_ you don’t already want to go.”

Zuko couldn’t believe just how _reassuring_ it was to hear it from someone else. And now that pesky doubts are out of the way, he goes back to his first thought on there had to be more to Jet’s plan than that.

And Sokka clearly agreed. “Jet’s the kinda of guy who would have plans buried under plans and extra plans if the current one went wonky. So, since his plan to have Katara and Aang fill the reservoir is still a go since he’s a slimy lying smooth _jerk_, that must mean he wants the only ones _not_ onboard out of the way in case we decided to take our **own** preemptive measures and warn the village a head of time.”

“But those soldiers couldn’t see me. How would I be able to warn them?” Zuko asked, head tilted. He was starting to think either humans didn’t think their plans through -- or that they _over_ thought their plans through. Because if the reason they wanted to chance Aang not helping them by suggesting he send away a friend just because of fear that he _might_ warn the villagers when they _knew_ no one else could see him... that just spoke of clear paranoia.

“You wouldn’t. But we don’t know for sure that they know that, they could just be assuming that just because _they_ thought I raised that fire wall, doesn’t mean _they_ didn’t see you. But on the other hand, if they _did_ think they couldn’t see you, that would mean...” Sokka said, hand to his chin as his brain worked over time, and he was _not_ liking where it was taking him. “That would mean _you’re_ not the target at all.”

“What do you-- you. They’re after _you_. But... What would getting rid of _me_ solve? If anything, wouldn’t that just make Aang and Katara _more_ suspicious. He’d be getting watched constantly until they fulfill their promise, assuming they even go through with it after that,” Zuko asked, severely confused. Because this plan just seemed counter productive, with so many contradicting parts. Humans were **confusing**. At least with spirits, if they wanted you dead they killed you up front, and when they wanted something from you... well okay no, Zuko can admit they have the habit of playing the most confounding mind games when a spirit wanted something. Made Aang real happy when he realized Zuko would just answer whatever question he had for him bluntly and to the point.

“No no, that’s the thing! They don’t plan on getting rid of you at all! Thanks to that little showdown, they’re going to play it off like wariness, just another precaution. But they’ll say it was just a _plan_, not anything they were actually going to go through with. Or! They could even play it as saying it was a test, to see if you were still spying on them for me. They could cause our whole group to fall into in-fighting, and Katara would be even _more_ determined to help them than ever. And they wouldn’t listen to _any_ future warnings we might give them, thinking it’s just paranoia,” Sokka said as he started to pace again.

It was despicable. It was evil. It was going to get people killed, possibly even one of _them_ if this caused problems in the future. But as far as the planning itself? As much as Sokka _really_ didn’t want to admit it, it was **genius**. Because that would _actually_ work, and work well. He has no way of warning them, not without admitting that he was still having Zuko follow them around. And they’ll be too busy arguing about the _moralities_ of that to listen to what he’s actually saying.

Which meant they really only had one option to take.

“Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

* * *

Zuko _really_ hoped this worked. Because actually getting Aang to agree to it -- along with not telling Katara about their plans to go after Sokka, at least not yet. Not when Sokka has a plan for that, and so they don’t get a heads up before Sokka can stop them -- had been the absolute _hardest_ thing he’s ever had to do. And with the uncertain looks the young monk kept shooting his way, he wasn’t even sure if the boy would actually go _through_ with it the way they’d planned it.

And given the fact Sokka had actually _fallen_ to his knees to beg the universe to _‘just this once, please work in our favor just this once’_ Zuko would really like to avoid things going sideways just because something doesn’t go as planned.

Although, he can admit the chances of things getting messed up is more due to Jet’s unpredictability more than Aang’s reluctance to not trust everyone he meets until given explicit reason not to.

They manage to find him easy enough, given most of his main group seemed to be leaving -- and having to hold back the urge to reappear at Sokka’s side to provide backup on a all but said planned attack is boarding on physically _painful_ \-- and Jet is already waving for Aang to come and join him. A gleam of... satisfaction?... already set in his eyes. And Zuko’s worry for Sokka _skyrockets_.

But he has to have faith, trust in Sokka’s plan and trust in Aang to provide backup as soon as Jet showed his true colors. Trust that Katara will be easy to convince with all _three_ of them as witnesses.

Though... It looked like things were going to go sideways _anyway_. Because Katara was walking up to him too. Strangely looking worn out, as if she’d been doing a lot of heavy lifting. Had she been helping the other kids with some of the loot they still hadn’t unloaded from when they raided that camp? Well, regardless, this would make questioning Jet harder. Would go just about as well as Sokka had worried it would.

It would end in fights, and distrust, and apologies thrown Jet’s way and he expertly maneuvered them away from the point. Away from so much as thinking he would ask to send Zuko away, which in turn, meant that Aang wouldn’t have a chance edgewise to ask about the misdirection that was actually a plan against Sokka.

He turns towards Aang, wanting _some_ idea on what the hell he should be doing now. Because humans were confusing, and complicated, and without Sokka’s plans he really didn’t know what he should do that wouldn’t either end up with people dead or otherwise escalate the situation.

And he sees that the boy has one of the most determined faces he’s ever seen. Gone is the uncertainty. Gone is the worry about making a misstep, and that he was going to hurt feelings. Gone was the child looking for reassurance. In his place stood a child who’d already lost everything once, and wasn’t going to risk it happening again. In his place, stood a protective and worried child who’d just heard his friend was in danger of being hurt, and he was _going_ to get answers on what was going on. Wether it be the easy way or the hard way remained to be seen.

He marches up to him, interrupting Katara as she trails off her talk with him with _‘if we’re still going to be working in shifts, it should be done by this afternoon’_, with a stern “Jet, we need to talk.”

“What’s the matter Aang?” Katara asked, stepping away from Jet to move to place her hand on his shoulder. The last time she’d seen anything like the expression he was currently wearing was back at the Air Temple, after he’d come out of the Avatar State and the fact that he really _was_ the last of his people had finally sunk in. So if he was wearing it _now_, someone must have been hurt, and hurt badly.

“I know we said Sokka and Zuko shouldn’t be spying on them, and I still agree that they shouldn’t assume the worst of everybody with no evidence!, but Zuko saw something a little concerning, and I want to hear it from Jet himself,” Aang said, back straight and head held high though his trembling lips gave away that though he was resolute he was still hoping that this had all been some misunderstanding. That things could still be smoothed over with an apology and a laugh, or if not that, than a swift departure before a fight broke out.

And just like Sokka said he would, Jet puts on an apologetic smile and lies right through his teeth. “Is this about the note? We didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just a dummy plan to make the others feel better, a sort of fail safe you know? We wouldn’t _actually_ ask you to send it...” he pauses, sees the offense already growing on Aang and Katara’s faces on Zuko’s behalf, and quickly corrects himself, “_Him_... back to the spirit world. At least, not for very good reason. I didn’t know spirits could read, so I thought writing it down would be a safe enough way to reassure the kids.”

He gives a shrug, arms crossed in front of him that Zuko had come to thought meant a human was getting defensive but the false apologetic smile never left his face and his voice remained steady. If it weren’t for the cold, satisfied gleam in his eyes that apparently great actors couldn’t hide, Zuko might have doubted Sokka’s conclusion that this was all a setup too.

“If I had known he could, and that he would actually worry that you _would,_ I would have found another way to do it so it wouldn’t cause you guys any problems. Especially not when you’re so willing to help us out,” he finally finished, giving Katara that smooth smile that even Zuko knew made her weak in the knees.

“Good to know. But that wasn’t what I was referring to,” Aang said, straightening his back, and adjusting the grip he had on his staff. Because if he’s been following Jet’s body language right, the way Zuko had told him Sokka had been, then he’s getting a much different picture than the ones his words are painting. And the second he had conformation, wether it be body language or words -- or even an attack like Zuko seems to think will happen, due to the stories and his own experiences with humans who’ve been backed into a corner and all their carefully done plans go up in smoke -- Aang would be flying off. To save Sokka, stop Jet, warn the villagers, to do _something_.

Zuko gulped, because this is where everything can turn on its head. If Jet plays off that he has no idea where Sokka is, that he doesn’t know why -- or flat out denying they even _were_ \-- his friends had been following after him, that the note was exactly what he said and no hidden meaning was hidden inside it, that’s it. They won’t listen when Sokka tries to warn them of danger in the future. Could fracture the whole relationship between him and his sister and best friend. And Zuko? They may well never want to see him again, because had he not been here, Sokka wouldn’t have had the means to make accusations. He’s never been so worried before in his entire existence.

Jet’s eyes narrowed, and tried to subtly look around. As if he just tried _hard enough_, he could see if Zuko was there too, and could try to get a read on where this was going from him. Because, again, things weren’t working the ways Jet had thought they would. The stupid spirit was only supposed to see the note, and bring it to Sokka’s attention so that he could try warning the Avatar again. That way, this time for sure he would be out of his way, and no one would listen to his warnings, no matter how true. Because the villagers wouldn’t believe him, Jet knew that for a fact. They would all rather play chicken-possum and hope that by doing nothing, ever, that they would stay safe. From everything. If Sokka had the _Avatar_ giving the warning on the other hand... well. The villagers _and_ the ash makers might just listen then. If only to lure the naive kid into a false sense of security and capture him when his back is turned.

“What do you mean? What else is there?” he asked slowly. Suspiciously. Unless... This was about what he asked Katara to do? But that shouldn't cause this level of suspicion... Not unless he’s actually been taking in all of Sokka’s nonsense. Which spells disaster for them, and Jet was starting to regret sending them _all_ away. Because he would feel a lot better if he had had Long Shot stationed somewhere to issue a surprise attack if the kid decided to fly into a rage. Or have Pipsqueak have him in a hold so he couldn’t move, assuring that he wouldn’t be able to _bend_ either.

“The plan to get Sokka out of the way, so that he can’t try to convince me or Katara to not help you,” Aang said with zero hesitation. Not even looking over as Katara gasped in shock, hands going over her mouth. Not looking as she begins looking around, trying to find her brother, then trying to find any of Jet’s normal crew when she couldn't to at least reassure herself that he couldn't be hurt if they were all here. But they weren't. None of them were. Why did she not notice that the four of them were the _only_ ones here, when the hideout has been swarming with people since they got here?

_‘Dammit. How’d they even figure that out? It wasn’t **in** the letter, and we never talked about it!’_ Jet thought as he tried to figure out a way to salvage this. But then again... _‘Do we really even need to keep up the ruse anymore? Thanks to Katara, the reservoir is just about full. More than enough to take out those ash makers and chicken-possums in the village. And for all the Avatar’s power, he can’t just make all that water just **disappear**. And from what I’ve seen, what they’ve **said**, the kid’s a pacifist. So for all that he’ll be angry, I highly doubt he’d try to kill us over this._’

With that in mind, he lets out the sounding whistle. They were blowing the dam, and they’ll deal with the fallout while keeping the Avatar distracted in a fight. Katara wouldn’t let him fight alone, and the spirit is under the Avatar’s control. He won’t be allowed to use his fire on him, not when the Avatar is just a kid who doesn’t want anyone to get hurt.

‘_I was getting tired of having to hide my rage anyway. They need to see the consequences and stakes of war. No one can be a kid in these times, especially not the one who has to kill the Fire Lord.’_

“What was that? What are you doing?” Aang asked, rising his staff in case of an attack. Looks like Sokka and Zuko had been right, they _shouldn't_ have trusted Jet. And that thought... Shouldn’t hurt as much as it does. He can only imagine how betrayed **Katara** must feel, she argued so hard in their defense. Only to have it thrown right back into her face.

“That’s the sound of you being too late. I’m tired of playing around with you kids. Thanks to Katara, we have the reservoir filled enough to do what we need it to. Now then... I think it’s time you guys took your pet fire spirit and left. You’ve done more than your fair share of helping to give those ash makers what they deserve,” Jet says, unhooking his twin blades.

“I can’t believe I... But you were so... You’re _sick_ and I...” Katara stuttered, shaking her head in denial. All this time, she had been so _sure_ that he was a kindred spirit, someone who knew the same pain that she did, knew what it was like to feel helpless and swore to themselves to never feel that way again. She never thought he would attack _innocent_ people, his _own_ people! How was it their fault that they were being subjugated? How is it _their_ fault that they’re doing all they _can_ do just to stay alive? How could he attack... “Where. Is. Sokka.”

“Relax, it’s not like we killed him or anything. He may have been a pain in the neck, but he’s hardly enough a threat to warrant that. I mean, his own _sister_ didn’t believe him, so it’s highly unlikely that any of those firebenders or any of the villagers will listen to him either,” Jet said with a careless shrug. _‘And it’s not like the guys a sympathizer either. At least, not for the **ash makers**, just the Earth Kingdom citizens who he probably doesn’t fully understand are traitors in their own right. If he’d been a sympathizer for the Fire Nation on the other hand... Then threat or no threat, he would have to be disposed of. The world doesn’t need spies for the Fire Nation that can easily avoid detection,_’ he thought with a sneer. Bad enough they kept a Fire Nation spirit on retainer, but at least with _it_ the Avatar has it under his control.

“That wasn’t what she asked. Where _is he? If you hurt him...!” Aang said, hearing the cork of Katara’s water-skin being popped, and seeing streams of water at the ready to _make_ him talk if they have to._

__

“He’s fine. He’s tied up in the forest, with a little knock to the head to keep him on the quiet side. Wouldn’t want any screaming to attract those soldiers attention now would we? Then he’d really be in danger,” Jet answered easily.

A little too easily. “You’re being pretty cooperative, given we just found out your plan. Why is...” Aang trails off as he realizes, _‘He already gave the signal. The other Freedom Fighters are blowing up the dam as we speak. He’s playing the distraction!_’ “Katara, you keep questioning him about where Sokka is! I have to go try and save the villagers, before that flood kills them all!”

He doesn’t get the chance to open his glider before he has to duck or else he’d be decapitated.

“Sorry, but I can’t let you do that. Those bastards have had free range here for too long. I’m not going to let you ruin us getting our homes back,” Jet snarls as he readies for another swipe.

Fire. A wall of _fire_ is springing up between them, and for a moment all Jet hears are screams. His parents. His friends. His _village_. For just a moment, he’s that scared and helpless little kid, who couldn't do a _thing_ to help those he loved. But the moment passes, because he has people he loves _now_, who want revenge just as much as he does, who are done feeling helpless. Because that revenge is about to be stolen from them by a twelve year old monk, who refuses to do what needs to be done. Jet won’t let the person who’s supposed to be their saviour be the very thing that tosses them right back to square one. He won’t let this ignorant _child_ deprive his men of the peace of mind they _deserve_!

“Thanks Zuko!” Aang calls once he’s reoriented himself, and had jumped to the safety of the trees so that he could quickly snap open his glider. Zuko is already dousing the flames, and Jet is shaking his head as though he had needed to reorient _himself_.

“No problem. Now go help the village! I’ll stay here and backup Katara!” Zuko said as he watched Katara whip the boys feet out from under him. Wearing the most furious scowl Zuko had ever seen, and he knew that sort of ferocity. Knew the protectiveness of a family member, especially one who had already lost so much, is one of the most _dangerous_ things to provoke and not something to be taken lightly.

Jet made the _biggest_ miscalculation by going after Sokka, and Zuko knows that he’ll never really understand just how badly he went wrong.

Aang takes one more look at Katara and Zuko, knowing that she can protect herself and that Zuko will do everything in his power to defend her if she _couldn't_, but that didn't mean it felt any better to leave them when they were fighting. Even though he knew he had to.

He takes off for the village, Jet’s angry screams chasing his ears the whole way. _‘Please let them all be okay when this is over. Please, don’t take anyone else. I’ll be a better Avatar. I’ll listen to Sokka’s advice when he gives it instead of immediately thinking he’s paranoid. Just... Please let us all make it through this._’

He arrives in the village and the first thing he hears is, “I’m telling you, a giant flood is on the way! How could you have possibly missed that giant explosion? You need to evacuate the village!”

Sokka! ‘_At least I know **he’s** okay. He must have gotten away from the Freedom Fighters somehow_.’ And the sounds of groans he knew all so well meant that Appa was here too. Sokka must have wanted to have him fly away the villagers that were too old or too young to walk fast enough to get out of the village.

He didn’t have time to be too excited though, every second counts before that giant wave washed over them. And it’s times like this that he wished he knew how to go into the Avatar state, and how to control it. Because with as fast as that water is coming, and the fact that the minimum waterbending training he’s done with Katara is no match for it, having the Avatar state swoop in and send the wave into a crest _over_ the village would be really welcomed right now.

“Alright everybody, listen up!” he yells, trying his best to keep his anxieties down from bringing the fire soldiers attention to him. “The dam is blown, and that giant wave is going to be here any minute. I’m sorry, but you don’t have time to grab anything, you need to leave now! The elderly and anyone who has issues walking that can’t be helped by leaning on someone, get aboard Appa. He’ll fly you to safety.”

Seeing everyone still boarding on uncertainty, Sokka adds, “Look, what have you got to lose by listening to us? An hours worth of aggravation of an unneeded walk? Are you really willing to bet your lives just on that? Your _children's_ lives? Or, will you at least humor us, and when you see we’re telling the truth, you all get to live?”

And that would be the spark that lights the fuse. Everybody is quick to pick up children too young to run for themselves, soldiers helping the elderly up onto Appa’s back, then moving on to maintain order as they lead the way to the higher hills to avoid the wave. Sokka helps with making sure no one is falling behind, while Aang took up the rear guard. If the water got too close before they reached safety, at least he had the assurance of the Avatar state kicking in to protect him. And in turn, hopefully protect the people ahead of him too.

In the end, they manage to get everyone to higher ground _just_ in time. Aang barely had the specks of the waters spray as it rushed past on the bottom of his pants.

“Glad you got here in time Aang. They were being particularly stubborn, why do all fire people have to be so _stubborn_? That was way too close a call,” Sokka said after one of the village women had finally released him from a hug -- in thanks for grabbing her daughter before she had fallen over the edge into the still fast paced currents -- and joining Aang in looking over the damage the Freedom Fighters had caused.

“Don’t mention it. I’m just glad that everyone’s alright.”

At least, that he knows of. _‘No. No, don’t be stupid. Katara is fine, she can easily handle Jet. Besides, Zuko’s there too, and Jet definitely can’t hurt **him**. Even if the other Freedom Fighters **did** show up after I left... I’m sure they’re fine..._’

“We should get back to Katara and Zuko. Before Katara seriously kills Jet for not telling her where you are,” Aang said, already opening his glider and whistling for Appa to come and fly Sokka to them.

“Right, I forgot Zuko wouldn’t know if my plan had worked. So... Wait. You _left_ Katara with Jet?” Sokka all but screamed. _Why_ would he do that? He _knows_ now how dangerous Jet and his little band of terrorist are. And sure, he knew Aang wouldn’t have been able to fly her here, but he never thought he would just leave her to fend for herself!

“Zuko’s there too! And they both said they could handle it, and that I _had_ to leave then and there or the village was doomed. What was I _supposed_ to do?” Aang asked. It’s not like he left her behind because he’d _wanted_ to. And it would have taken a fight to drag her away from pulverizing Jet until he told her exactly where to find Sokka.

“What are we waiting for?” Sokka asked, having ran for Appa the second the question was out of his mouth, and only listening to Aang’s reply with half an ear. “Let’s go get Katara and get the heck out of here! Appa, yip yip!”

If that jerk had so much as put a _scratch_ on Katara, he was going to kill him.

* * *

They finally reach them, and when they touch down they immediately assume battle positions. Only to drop back as they absorb the utterly bizarre scene in front of them.

Katara has Jet frozen to a tree. Okay, makes sense. Easier to question someone who can’t attack you _or_ run away from you.

Holding a sharp icicle to his throat. Made Aang a little uneasy, but it didn’t look like she had _actually_ stabbed him, so it still made sense.

What _didn’t_ make sense is that she was arguing with _Zuko_ instead of _Jet_.

“I’m just saying, this would go a lot faster if you just possessed him and used his mouth to order his little group to let Sokka go. It’s not like you’d be hurting him! And once Sokka’s back, you can let him go again and we can all be on our way,” she argued passionately.

Jet instantly argued as he strained against the ice, “No ash making spirit is going anywhere near my body. And my men wouldn’t be stupid enough to fall for such an act anyway! They know me better than anyone. All you’re asking for is for you’re precious brother to be killed for your trouble!”

That earns him an ice _muffle_ and the icicle digging just a little closer to his skin. Still not breaking skin, but it would be extremely uncomfortable regardless.

“And _I’m_ just saying it apparently feels weird being in a humans body. Plus it’s not like they’re sleeping through it, so I’d have to deal with his raging and fear and just... All of that to do it. _And_ I’ve never even done it before! What if I got, like, stuck in there? I’d have to deal with him forever! _And_ Sokka said that it was some moral issue or whatever. So, I’m not doing that. Just... I don’t know, freeze his fingers one by one until he gives you the information,” Zuko argued back, not bothering to even acknowledge Jet’s threat.

“How is causing him permanent damage _more_ moral than taking over his body temporarily to use him as a mouth piece? And it’s not like Sokka would ever _know_, or Aang for that matter. And I have full confidence you can get back out, if for no other reason than to get away from him and pure stubbornness. I won’t even ever ask you to do this again, if it makes you feel that bad! Just this once, to save Sokka,” Katara rebutted.

“_Or_, we could just leave and _not_ torture anybody. I like that plan, neither of you have to feel guilty for the rest of your lives -- how ever long that even _is_ for you Zuko -- for going against your morals. And we can just write this off as a learning experience and just be happy we saved a village and stopped an extremist. How ‘bout it?” Sokka cut in. Because, wow, hello the next few months worth of nightmares. He _really_ didn’t need to hear his little sister and his newest buddy discussing torture like it was this everyday thing. Doing that is how you end up with people like _Jet_ in the first place.

And given the green tinted disturbed face Aang was currently sporting, he agreed full heartedly.

Katara and Zuko both whip their heads at the sound of his voice, and Jet presses against the ice in rage because it was obvious that since Sokka was there, his plan _failed_. Smellerbee and Pipsqueak might be hurt, and given what he just said, it was all for nothing anyway. The village might be gone, but the Fire soldiers were still alive. The chicken-possum traitor Earth Kingdom villagers were still alive. They accomplished _nothing_, and today, the Avatar won a battle in the war in the Fire Nations name. Jet will never forgive him for it.

“Sokka! You’re okay!” Katara said as she ran to throw her arms around him, tears beginning to cloud her eyes.

“Yup, I already knew they were going to come after me so I had a plan for dealing with them. Now they’re tangled up in their own traps. Me and Aang were able to convince the villagers to evacuate too, so it might take some time before they’re lives are back to normal but they’re all still alive at least,” Sokka said as he gently pushed her back and began leading them all back to Appa. The less time he had to be around Jet -- even when he couldn’t _talk_ \-- the better for his sanity.

“Um...” Zuko looks back at the still glaring boy frozen to the tree, “Are we just... going to leave him frozen there? I mean... he can’t even call for help with that over his mouth, and don’t you humans suffocate if you go too long without breathing through it?”

“He’ll be fine, the ice will thaw eventually. And he can breathe through his nose just fine,” Katara said, arms crossed and unyielding. As far as she’s concerned, after what he tried to do to Sokka a little discomfort is more than he deserves.

“Actually... I agree with Zuko,” Aang said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Seeing the disbelieving looks Sokka and Katara were giving him he continued, “Not with letting him go altogether! Just, you know, taking it off his mouth. I don’t know how long someone can go with just breathing through their nose before they start getting lightheaded, and _worse_ the longer it lasts, but I would really rather _none_ of us be the reason he dies out here today.”

Sokka and Katara look at each other, silent conversation -- silent _argument_ given the facial expressions -- happening until Katara throws up her hands and shouts, “Fine! I’ll take the ice off his mouth. But that’s it, he’s way too dangerous to just let him go when we’re still here.”

As she stomps over to do just that, Zuko looks towards Aang and Sokka and says, “I guess this is goodbye for now.”

“What? Why? You’ve haven’t even been here that long!” Aang said, pout already forming on his lips. He _hated_ goodbyes. Especially ones that came _way_ too early.

“You’re going to be flying on Appa,” Zuko says, as if that was an answer to **anything.**

“What does that have to do with anything? What, spirits can’t keep up with flying bison? Couldn’t you just ride with us?” Sokka asked, not seeing the problem. It’s not as if there wasn’t _plenty_ of spare room, and Zuko didn’t take up that much space anyway.

“Maybe other spirits can, but I’m a _forest fire_ spirit. I stay in the forests. Not the air,” Zuko clarified.

“You’re _leaving_?” Katara asked as she made her way back to them, ignoring the snarled words Jet threw at her back.

“Apparently he can’t leave the forest,” Aang said with drooping shoulders. Which was _stupid_, there hadn’t even been a fire when they got here, and yet he was able to stick around. Why couldn't the rules bend enough to where he could... could... could fly _over_ the forest with them, and then just have to leave when they ran out of forest to fly over? At least then they’d have more time with him.

“It’s not like it’s goodbye, forever. It’s goodbye, for the moment. We’ll undoubtedly see each other again. There’s a lot of forests in the world, and with the way trouble follows you three around? You’ll end up near a recent fire eventually,” Zuko shrugged. He didn’t see why they were making a big deal of it. It was only time.

He also didn’t understand why they were all suddenly _jumping at him_! What did he say that could have possibly prompted an attack?! Only... it didn’t hurt? They were just... holding on to him. It was weird. Why are humans always so _weird_? At least this time it was weird in a nice way. They were warm. Felt nice. But still most definitely weird.

“We’re just gonna miss you until we see you again. Because there might be a lot of forest in the world, but it’ll be a while before we go back to one, seeing as we’re heading for the North Pole. So we won’t see you for awhile,” Sokka explained when they pulled back.

It made it no less bewildering, but Zuko supposed that was just something he would have to get used to with humans as friends. “I’ll... miss you guys too. At least you’ll have plenty of stories to tell me when we meet again.”

“You bet! Get ready to have your ears talked off, cause with our lives they’re gonna get _pretty_ crazy,” Aang laughed.

And with that, they climbed on top of Appa, and made sure to wave until Zuko was nothing more than a speck on the ground.

They only hoped that things didn’t go sideways at the North Pole, so that that was a promise they’d be able to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
